Holic Adicción
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [ xxxHolic ] [ Doukemi x Watanuki ] ... a veces los espiritus solo buscan apoderarse de él ... que pasaria que uno se entera que puede ser enfermamente odiado. YAOI.


**Holic - Adicción**

**(xxxHolic)**

**(Watanuki x Doumeki) **

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

Caminaba lento, despacio, con poco humor positivo. Fastidiado de ser perseguido, y lo peor de todo ... reconocer que debía estar junto al estúpido de Doumeki. Llevaba algunas bolsas del mercado, algo de ración para la cena, y para los caprichos de su jefa, una gran vena apareció en la cabeza de Watanuki, era mas un esclavo que simple estudiante, además, Que parte del trato estaba cumpliendo ella? La idea era desaparecer aquellos espíritus que lo perseguían, para vivir en paz y en armonía. La vena se pronuncio aun más cuando se detuvo al sentir el gran peso en su espalda.

- YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME! – dijo exasperado, intentando no ser aplastados por todos esos espíritus, que según Yuko, él era apetitoso.

- No los ahuyentaras así ... – una vos no muy lejos de él, susurro despacio, pero lo suficiente para que los espíritus se retiraran abruptamente.

- Se fueron ... – Watanuki dijo despacio, para luego buscar aquel que había hablado, encontrándose con un niño no más de 15 años, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules – ... Puedes verlos? ...

- Claro ... – contesto sonriendo - ... aunque a veces la gente crea que no existen, pueden llegar a ser muy pesados y molestos, hasta el punto de asfixiarte ...

- Si ... si ... tienes razón. Yo a veces pienso que estoy por morirme ... – se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta que aquel muchacho, estaba parado sobre el farol de la calle.

- Oh ... disculpa mi descortesía – de un solo salto, callo despacio, de pie, con su sonrisa aun mas pronunciada en su rostro - ... Me llamo Ichigo, Makoto Ichigo ... – extendió su mano para apretar la de pelinegro, mientras sus ojos azules estudiaban al albino – No te preocupes, no te haré nada, solo paseaba por aquí y te vi atareado con aquellas entidades ... – Watanuki dudo por unos momentos, pero la paz y la tranquilidad que lo rodeo era aun mejor de lo que estaba con Doumeki.

- Yo soy ... Watanuki ... – dudo en responder.

- Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Por lo menos ya no te molestaran si estoy cerca de ti ... – Ichigo seguía sonriendo, al mismo tiempo empezaba a caminar.

El camino se hizo en silencio, pero aun así el pelinegro lo siguió, hasta una cuadra antes de la tienda de Yuko. Debía reconocer que se sentía agradable con ese chico extraño, pero había aprendido en todo este tiempo que nunca podía confiar en todos aquellos que poseían poderes, mas si Doumeki seguía acaparando la atención de la bella Himawari. Empuño su mano en forma de disgusto mientras cerraba sus ojos, y pensaba en la mejor forma de poder vengarse de aquel engreído.

- Que tiene de bueno él? Para que siempre este en tus pensamientos ... – la vos de Ichigo lo hizo detenerse y mirarlo sorprendidamente, acaso leía la mente? – No exactamente ... – le contesto como si nada, cosa que Watanuki retrocedió casi con temor - ... No ... por favor ... discúlpame ... no fue mi intención – el albino mostró arrepentimiento y tristeza, hasta podía ver un brillo cristalino en sus ojos.

- No llores ... – el pelinegro dijo desperado - ... es que ...

- Te sorprendí ... lo sé ... – Ichigo se le acerco, posando su mano en su mejilla, no dejándolo reaccionar, o tal ves no podía. Deposito un beso en su mejilla, para luego darle las buenas noches y salir corriendo, dejándolo por unos momentos parado allí, sin poder moverse.

Luego de media hora, estaba haciendo la cena para Yuko y Mokona, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ignoraba los caprichos o comentarios de ambos, a medida que se movía rápidamente en la cocina. Maru y Moro lo observaban como si fuera un bicho raro que iba y venia por el lugar.

- Se acabo el sake ...! – Yuko grito desde la sala, al mismo tiempo que veía a su "ayudante" entrar con una bandeja de fideos chinos y algo de salsa con carne estilo oriental. No dijo absolutamente nada, solo tomo la botella vacía para volver con dos mas llenas.

Mokona estaba comiendo, ignorando la actitud del otro, pero para la adivina, algo sucedía. Lo vio volver a la cocina, donde se dispuso a limpiar, Yuko dejo la comida de lado, y se le acerco por la espalda, para luego tomar su cabeza y sostenerla contra su pecho. Watanuki se sorprendió por un momento, pero la sensación de sueño se apodero de él, hasta caer desmayado en los brazos de su jefa, quien se sentó en el suelo de la cocina, con la cabeza del pelinegro en su regazo. Acaricio sus cabellos oscuros, mientras el lugar era envuelto por un aroma a inciensito, trato de alivianar su estado de animo para darle paz a ese sueño que estaba teniendo, pero al pasar sus dedos por la mejilla, frunció el seño ...

- ... _Será tal vez_ ... – pensó preocupada.

----------------

Murmullos de fondo ... gritos ... reproches ... pero era solo de una voz ...

- _Me lo prometiste ...! – _alguien llorando, gritando angustiosamente – _Por que eres así conmigo! Yo doy todo por ti ... he hecho todo lo que tu has deseado, pero nada es suficiente para que me regales una mirada como a ese maldito perro! – _pasos, cansados, casi con molestia sintió que se acercaban a donde él estaba.

Dónde era ese lugar exactamente? Sus ojos pudieron distinguir algunas sombras, algunas estatuas, y hasta ... el aroma del lugar. Parecía que estuviera detrás de un biombo estilo japonés, de papel de arroz gris, y maderas negras.

- _RESPONDEME! DI ALGO! – _aquella persona estaba desesperada, pero le sonaba conocida - _... Entonces ... veras que lograre deshacerme de ese y así tendré toda tu atención ... _– el tono de vos le sonó a promesa y amenaza.

- _Morirás ... –_ la otra persona hablaba por primera vez, sintiendo casi temor de reconocerla - _... Yo también sé cumplir mis promesas ... _

Una figura borrosa se acerco hasta donde estaba, volteo a todos lados, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, pero no había nada. Aquella sombra paso por su lado, no podía ver su rostro pero sabia que era alto, y llevaba una yukata. Watanuki se tapo la boca ahogando un gemido de temor, al verle detenerse y girarse, como si lo observara fijamente en aquel escondite.

- _Yo sé que me amas a Mí! Te lo demostrare, lograre salir de aquí, y luego te demostrare que él no vale tanto para que tú lo quieras! _– aquella persona por la cual discutía. Luego silencio ...

sintió frió, su cuerpo no resistió y empezó a temblar, la cabeza retumbaban en un extraño ruido, para luego volverse todo oscuro ...

... El cantar de los pájaros, llenaba la habitación, el sol entraba apenas entre las cortinas que estaba corridas, pero eran movidas por la brisa de la tarde. Watanuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose acostado en su cama, con su pijama de color blanco, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El aroma a té y galletas, se colaba por la puerta semi abierta de la habitación, incorporándose lentamente, ya que su cuerpo extrañamente dolía, se coloco una bata oscura, y salió por el pequeño pasillo encontrándose dos figuras tomando algo la infusión de la tarde.

- Watanuki ... – la chica de cabellos negro ensortijado, pronuncio su nombre con alegría - ... Que bueno que ya puedes levantarte ... Pero ... – con semblante preocupado - ... No seria mejor que estuvieras en la cama, quizás la fiebre aun no ha desaparecido ... – el pelinegro se llevo su mano por inercia a su frente, encontrándola algo mojada, pero fría.

- Himawari ... que haces aquí ..? – pero cuando miro a la segunda persona allí, su animo de sorpresa se transformo en uno de molestia – TU? Que haces aquí .. .en mi casa! – le dijo señalándolo con una pequeña vena en su frente.

- Si grita y hace escándalo ... es porque no tiene fiebre ... – Doumeki se levanto despacio, tomando su taza para llevarla a la cocina, mientras que la muchacha se le acercaba al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh! Watanuki, me alegro que estés bien, nos tuviste preocupados estos días ... – la expresión del ojos azules no se dejo esperar, mirándola interrogante.

- Hace tres días que te desmayaste con fiebre, estuviste inconsciente en la casa de tu jefa, pero como ya no podía cuidarte, tuvimos que traerte ... – aquel estoico muchacho lo miraba seriamente, sin ningún rastro de sentimientos o algo.

- Nos hemos turnado con Doumeki para ver quien te cuidaba, esta noche iba yo a cuidarte, mis padres no tienen problema, ellos te aprecian ... – por lo general Watanuki hubiera reaccionado emocionado por la atención que su amor platónico estaba diciendo, pero por alguna razón, se había quedado en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos, y empezando a sudar - ... Watanuki estas bien? ... – dijo ella preocupada, cosa que Doumeki solo atino a abrazarlo y levantarlo al vuelo, para llevárselo nuevamente a su recamara, la fiebre estaba volviendo.

- Busca agua fría, y cambia estos paños ... – el morocho dijo con naturalidad, mientras trataba de abrirle la parte de arriba del pijama, parecía que estaba agitado y debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

- Aquí esta ... – Himawari se quedo a un costado, un poco alejada, ya que veía que su compañero no necesitaba su ayuda para atender al enfermo. Ella era mujer, por lo cual intuía y tenia su sentido femenino, le decían que bajo aquel manto serio y despreocupado, pasaban muchas cosas en su mente y una de ellas, era aquel amigo que estaba sufriendo una recaída.

... El dolor de cabeza fue insoportable, haciéndolo despertar luego de tanto tiempo dormido ...

Watanuki abrios sus ojos pesadamente, descubriendo que ya era de noche, sintió en su frente un paño mojado, ya caliente, de tanto tiempo que este había estado allí. Se incorporo despacio, tratando de que la jaqueca que poseía no se pronunciara, aunque un aroma particular lleno la habitación, perfume de cerezos. Observo las estrellas por la ventana cerrada, apenas las nubes oscuras dejaban apreciar la luna llena de color extrañamente rojiza.

- Te encuentras bien? – la vos preocupada, casi lo hizo saltar del susto, provocando que una punzada en su cien, fuera mas pronunciada - ... Espera ... esto te calmara ... – esa vos se había acercado y besado su frente. Extrañamente el dolor intenso fue disminuyendo hasta que ya no hubo rastro de tal dolencia.

- Ya no duele ... – los ojos azules del muchacho se posaron en aquellos, que en la oscuridad parecían grises.

- Claro ... porque es un beso sanador ... – la respuesta fue en forma infantil, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, haciendo señas que Watanuki lo siguiera.

El llegar a la pequeña sala, pudo darse cuenta que solo Ichigo y él estaban allí.

- Dónde esta Himawari ...? Y Doumeki? ... ellos dijeron algo de ... – un mareo se apodero de su cuerpo, pero antes que pudiera tropezar con algo, los brazos cálidos del albino rodearon su cintura, quedando cara a cara.

- Porque siempre tienes que decir su nombre ...? – el menor le dijo casi en susurro, muy cerca de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que lo llevaba hasta un pequeño colchón no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

- Que haces ...? – pregunto nervioso – Que haces aquí? Dónde están los otros? Que les hiciste? – su cuerpo no respondía bien, pero sabia que algo estaba mal, y los ojos del albino demostraban que él era el causante.

- Shhhhh ... – Ichigo puso sus dedos sobre los labios del otro, para luego recorrerlos despacio, mientras lo miraba como admirándolo - ... Demasiadas preguntas, para responder en este momento – su vos era en susurro, y seductora - ... Solo estoy para cuidarte, aquella muchacha bella, no podía quedarse, y ... el otro, solo se fue a acompañarla – Watanuki abrió sus ojos, casi molesto.

- Mentira, Himawari me dijo que se quedaría conmigo ... que yo estaba enfermo y que ... – callo de repente, cuando sintió que los dedos del albino volvía a cubrir sus labios.

- Shhhh ... porque no me crees? – se movió un poco mas, para acaparar el cuerpo del pelinegro, rozando su cadera, reaccionando a tal fricción - ... Te dije que no deberías preocuparte, Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte ... – bajo hasta su cuello, para besarlo, mordiéndolo, dejándole una marca.

- No! Suéltame! – Watanuki se movió desesperado, tratando de mover sus brazos para quitarse a Ichigo de enzima, pero aunque usara toda sus fuerzas, el cuerpo no respondía – Que me has hecho? Quién eres? – grito desesperado, mientras el dolor de cabeza volvía.

- Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte ... – fueron las palabras del albino, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a besar su cuello.

Las manos del este recorrían su piel por debajo del pijama, haciendo que el pelinegro cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, debía hacer algo, si no ese sujeto lo violase. No ... no debía permitirlo ... pero aquellas manos, estaban pellizcando sus pezones, mientras que su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, sumando el movimientos de las caderas, haciendo reaccionar su hombría.

- Nooo! Basta ...! – grito con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se resistía, a un beso rudo, lastimando así sus labios.

- Eres delicioso ... – murmuro despacio al mismo tiempo que empezaba a bajar el pantalón, sin encontrar resistencia por parte de aquel cuerpo paralizado.

- Suéltame ...! – Watanuki ya no resistió las ganas de llorar, estaba aterrado, y las sensaciones lo estaban abrumando – Por favor ... – su vos fue un murmullo, pero fue tan dolido, que inconscientemente el rostro borroso de alguien apareció en su mente. Sentía ese vació en su alrededor, la calidez de las lagrimas, y el frió en todo su cuerpo, esa sensación de soledad mientras el albino tocaba sus piernas blancas y largas, dejando marcas rojas por culpa de las uñas - ... Doumeki ... – dijo quedito, sin siquiera pensarlo. Cosa que provoco que su atacante se detuviera de repente.

- No menciones su nombre!- dijo con furia, al mismo tiempo que lo abofeteaba - ... No tienes derecho en pronunciarlo con tus sucios labios ... – el carácter de Ichigo cambio de repente, demostrando en sus ojos odio y molestia. Pero Watanuki se sorprendió aun mas cuando este saco una daga negra de entre sus ropas, levantándola por sobre su cabeza, con la intención de clavársela en su pecho - ... No me dejas mas remedio que sacrificarte para poder conseguir la atención de él ... Tu corazón será un perfecto regalo ... – de repente, al mismo tiempo que el albino bajaba abruptamente sus brazos para ejecutarlo, fue lanzado contra la pared contraria.

El pelinegro respiraba agitadamente, no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba por ser violado, y de repente, iba a matarlo. Giro su rostro, para buscar alguna respuesta, encontrándose allí, en aquella habitación, al que sin siquiera pensarlo, lo había invocado. El morocho de los ojos oscuros, estaba vestido con una yukata gris, mientras que en su manos llevaba un arco, sin ninguna flecha. No lo estaba mirando a él, si no al otro que se incorporaba dificultosamente por culpa de la herida en su hombro.

- Sabia que vendrías ...- le dijo sonriente, en forma infantil - ... Doumeki ... mi amor ... yo ... – callo de repente, al verlo tensar el arco apuntándole a la cabeza - ... Porque, yo no he hecho nada, mi amor ... – le decía mientras se acercaba – Te prometí hacerme mas fuerte, y de allí poder buscarlo y darte como prueba de mi amor por ti ... su corazón ... – Watanuki se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pero al mirar al morocho, vio por primera ves ... enojo.

- Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa ... – fue la respuesta mas fría que pudo haber escuchado de sus labios.

- Pero ... pero ... – los ojos de Ichigo empezaron a derramar lagrimas para luego convertirlas en coraje - .. PERO EL NO TE AMA ...! YO SI ...! - dijo histérico – Doumeki yo te quiero ... mira lo que hice por ti, soy mas fuerte, mas listo y además pude capturar a Watanuki, para demostrarte que el no vale la pena, que yo puedo darte todo lo que el nunca te dará ... Mi amor ... por favor ... Yo te ... a ...- la vos del albino se corto de repente, cuando una flecha de energía atravesaba su pecho. Con una mirada incrédula, casi de asombro, miro la sangre correr.

El cuerpo de Ichigo callo al suelo, para luego ver que la habitación, perdía su forma. Watanuki por primera ves pudo moverse, incorporándose, casi con dolor, sujetándose las ropas descuidadamente movidas por el albino.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa ... – la vos fría de Doumeki lo saco de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que sentía que lo levantaba en brazos y empezaba a correr contra una de las paredes.

- estúpido ... detente ...! – grito desesperado, cerrando sus ojos, pero al ver que ambos la pasaban sin ningún problema, pudo observar por sobre le hombre de su salvador que todo era una ilusión, que detrás de todo su apartamento había un bosque oscuro, con espíritus maliciosos - ... Donde estamos? – pregunto temerosamente, al ver que las sombras se les acercaban cada vez mas, mientras que Doumeki corría a toda prisa, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

- Es una dimensión paralela ... donde aquel espíritu vivía ... – fue la corta respuesta. Watanuki miro hacia delante, observando una luz al fondo del camino, estaba aterrado, las imágenes de ser violado, y luego asesinado, venían a su mente, e instintivamente rodeo sus brazos el cuello del mas alto, y escondió su cabeza en su cuello ... estaba llorando ...

- Po pooooo ... – escucho muy a lo lejos, pero aun así no quiso levantar su vista.

- Ahí viene ... Ahí vienen ... – las voces de Maru y Moro, eran mas fuertes.

- Estén preparados ... – la vos de Yuko se hizo mas clara, hasta sentir que el peso de la oscura dimensión desapareció, para luego percatarse que Doumeki había saltado y caído hacia un futon amortiguando la caída - ... Mokona ... es tu turno ... – la vos de la adivina era de sarcasmo alegre.

- Po pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – la pequeña criatura negra empezó a absorber todo aquellos espíritus, los cuales trataban de escapar, pero la hambrienta y poderosa Mokona no les dio tiempo.

- Listo ...! Listo ...! – las gemelas decían alegremente.

- Watanuki ... que suerte que estés bien ... – la vos de Himawari se escucho a su lado, ya que sentía que era abrazado por ella. Pero aun así él no se movió de donde estaba, abrazando al morocho, con afán y su rostro escondido en su cuello, aun estaba aterrado.

Yuko sonrió de costado, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas que había traído al templo donde Doumeki vivía. Himawari, sonrió ante tal escena, sabia que aunque lo negaran, ambos estaban mas seguros en los brazos del otro.

- Bueno ... el pago esta echo, Doumeki. Si necesitas que elimine otro espíritu vengativo, dímelo, además ... – guiñándole el ojo - ... tienes un buen pago, en este templo y me gustaría tenerlo ... – haciendo puchero, tomando a Mokona para introducirlo en el bolso continuo diciendo – Aunque pensándolo bien, salvar a semejante sentimiento, vale esa estatua antigua de los dragones blancos ... – dijo pensativa, pero al ver ningún movimiento por parte de los dos muchachos, sonrió – Bueno ... los dejo ... Vamos Hima – chan, te acompañare a tu casa, no es hora para que una señorita como tu ande a estas horas por la calle ... chau chicos ... – Yuko tomo la mano de la chica, y salieron de allí, apresuradamente. Dejando en silencio aquella habitación.

... La luna estaba en lo alto, alumbrando las calles de aquella cuidad ...

Watanuki caminaba adelante, con pasos firmes, con la mirada baja, mientras que Doumeki lo seguía, sin decir nada. Luego que Yuko se había retirado, pasaron unos minutos, para cuando el morocho le ofreció algo de ropa para cambiarse, y ofrecerse llevarlo a su casa. El ojiazul ni había dicho ni una palabra, pero aun así siguió sus consejos. Los ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Estaban no muy lejos del paraje, cerca del cerezo donde había conocido a un amigo especial Watanuki, deteniéndose por unos momentos. El morocho también lo hizo, con mirada curiosa.

- Porque? – fue el susurro del pelinegro, pero aun así, el otro lo escucho, y entendió su significado - ... Porque ... Yo ... – Doumeki se le acerco lentamente, tomándolo de los hombros, girándolo suavemente, para que lo mirara, levantando su mentón, perdiéndose en aquellas pupilas azules ahora rojas de tanto llorar. sintió los dedos recorrer su cuello, justo en aquel moretón que le había echo Ichigo, las lagrimas volvieron a salir, pero esta vez estaba "él" para secarlas - ... Porque? ... Yo solo ... – pero fue interrumpido con un beso tierno.

- No hay un porque ... solo un ... por siempre ... – la vos de Doumeki salió tan calidad, tan sensual, que no pudo evitar colgarse de su cuello y esconder nuevamente su rostro.

- Eres un maldito engreído ... – dijo despacio.

- Tu eres un escandaloso ... – ambos se miraron, sonrieron, para luego volver a besarse.

La brisa movió las ramas del cerezo, logrando así que algunos pétalos empezaran a desprenderse, para luego cubrirlos a ambos.

La luna estaba en alto, y desde la punta del árbol, un fantasma de un niño sonreía.


End file.
